


One Day

by Marasa



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Protectiveness, Scent Kink, True Love, blowjob, obligatory reference to The VVitch, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa
Summary: Mike groaned. He blinked blearily past the dull ache in his head and picked up his phone.10:33 am. 3 new messages.Jay: get yur ass over here bastrdJay: doors unlickedJay: *unlocked





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in my Halloween fic as a flashback, but I loved the idea so much that I had to make it it’s own fic. Enjoy!

Mike woke to the chime of his phone on his nightstand. 

The stale taste of last night’s beer clung to his tongue. He didn’t exactly remember coming home last night. He half-expected to wake on a park bench or out behind that bar he had been at with Jay, the one with the too cheap beer and the half-off shots.

Mike groaned. He blinked blearily past the dull ache in his head and picked up his phone.

**10:33 am. 3 new messages.**

_ Jay: get yur ass over here bastrd _

_ Jay: doors unlicked _

_ Jay: *unlocked _

Mike read over the three rather unorthodox texts from Jay once, then again when he was convinced he was dreaming.

Jay had never invited him over. He had never summoned Mike’s presence so bluntly, period. He rarely even texted him. And this early on a Saturday morning? Impossible.

So of course Mike jumped at the chance with a hasty reply of, _ ‘on my way.’ _

Mike had mostly outgrown vicious hangovers by this point in his life. By the time Mike showered and brushed his teeth, he was feeling nothing more than a bit groggy. 

But Jay, though no light weight, still couldn’t keep up with him and now it would seem he was suffering the consequences. 

It felt like being in an alternate reality as Mike scaled the apartment stairs up to the second floor of Jay’s apartment building and walked through the door. The apartment, nicer and infinitely cleaner than his own, was dark and quiet. Mike scanned the living room for any sign of life but it was still.

Mike locked the door and shuffled down the hall and to Jay’s bedroom. His bedroom walls were surprisingly blank except for the framed _ Nightmare on Elm Street _poster hanging over his bed. Mike had to smirk; only Jay would want Freddy Krueger watching over him as he slept. 

Under the covers, Jay was curled up tightly. His sweatshirt’s black sleeves fell past his hands where they twitched on his pillow. 

He’d always been beautiful to Mike, even before Jay had lost weight and gotten braces. He had been beautiful in an avant garde sort of way and Mike had secretly fawned over the pudge of his stomach and the flare of his teeth past his lips. 

Back then, Jay wouldn’t let Mike touch him. The feelings were there, hanging like a thick fog between them and strangling them with its intensity, but never once had Jay returned any flirtatious advance Mike had offered. 

Jay would confess over drinks a few years later that his self-confidence had seriously waned in those years of awkwardness and he had been self-loathing enough to convince himself that he didn’t deserve attention from anyone, romantic or otherwise.

That night, Mike had taken Jay into his lap and onto his cock. He whispered into Jay’s ear that he was beautiful, that he always had been, and Jay had shook his head and spat at him to shut the fuck up, and when Mike did, Jay leaned forward against his chest and trembled and bit his ear too hard and whimpered, “_ Liar _. Fucking liar,” and Mike had kissed his jaw and said, “Not about this. Never about this.”

Jay looked just as breathtaking here but considerably more uncomfortable. His brow pinched and his legs slid under the covers in an attempt to find a comfortable position and his breathing was somewhat congested and picked up in speed at random intervals. 

Mike crossed the room as quietly as possible. He planted his fists into the mattress as leaned over him, the action shifting the bed ever so slightly and rousing Jay awake. 

Jay’s eyes flew open. He drew in a startled breath and Mike fully regretted waking him from his obviously fitful dozing. 

“_ Shh,” _Mike muttered lowly. “It’s me.”

Jay fell back on the mattress, looking as relaxed as was possible for him. “Hey.” 

Waking but still half-asleep, Jay reached out a hand to hold Mike’s wrist. His grip was loose and warm and Mike felt himself swooning at the softness of his sometimes lover. 

Mike had only seen him hungover two times before and he had almost forgotten just how sick he looked the day after heavy drinking. His face was devoid of color except for the dark purple circles under his eyes and patches of red skin across his cheeks. 

“You look like shit.”

Jay rolled his eyes, then winced from the pain the action caused. “Thanks.”

The crack of his voice was heartbreakingly adorable. Mike held back a smile, though, knowing full well Jay was capable of a fight no matter how shitty he was feeling. 

“I’ll go get you some water.”

Jay’s fingers tightened on his wrist. He moved to sit up.

“Hold on,” Mike said. “I’ll bring it to you.”

“No, I need to stand up.”

“Jay-“

“Mike.”

Mike didn’t push the subject further; Jay was the most stubborn person he had ever met and he quickly learned it was smarter to not argue with him.

Jay was shaky on the way to the kitchen. His joints popped as he wobbled on bare feet. Mike’s hand hovered at his lower back, and when they reached the sink, Mike filled him up a cup of cold water from the kitchen sink and watched as a few drops spilled out of the corners of his lips and trailed down his chin. 

“How’re you not dying?” Jay lamented once he emerged from his drink.

“I’m a veteran at drinking myself stupid,” Mike said. “Getting to where I am now wasn’t easy.”

“It isn’t easy to have a bum liver, huh?”

“Takes a hell of a lot of practice. Years. Decades actually.”

“I have no interest in getting to your level.” 

Jay took another sip of his water and before he could even bother to wipe the liquid from his lips, he went up on his toes and pressed a kiss to Mike’s. It was unusual that he would be the one to initiate a kiss outside of the bedroom. Mike was stunned still for a moment or two.

It felt like Jay only intended it to be a single kiss when he set out to do it, but now that Mike had looked ever so slightly downward to accommodate him, Jay set to kiss him twice more, the second on the lips, the third on his chin.

Jay sank back down on his feet, but they maintained eye contact, something intense but warm in their shared gaze. 

“Why am I here?” Mike murmured gently.

The tips of Jay’s ears went a soft pink and suddenly it was hard for him to make eye contact.

“It’s your fault we went drinking yesterday. So.”

“So,” Mike said, coming a little closer. 

“What?” Jay snapped with that delicious shade of embarrassment coloring high on his cheeks and down the side of his throat. “Fine then. Leave. Sorry I needed you, asshole.”

Jay’s eyes went wide upon realizing what he had just said. 

Mike smirked, raised an eyebrow. “Needed me?”

“Go away,” Jay nearly whined. “It was a mistake calling you. A moment of weakness.” He pressed his fingers to his stomach with a wince. He breathed a ragged breath as his face screwed up. “I feel sick.”

“I’m sorry, Jay.”

He waved a frantic hand in front of his chest. “No, like-“

“Oh.”

Jay pivoted on his heel and gripped the edges of the kitchen sink. Whatever amusement Mike felt was gone as he was overcome with the need to take care of him, to protect and provide for Jay when he was so obviously suffering.

Jay dry heaved and Mike slid a hand up the back of his sweatshirt and rubbed soothing circles over his spine. He stepped in close, a warm and protective presence looming over Jay’s vulnerable position as he shushed him and reminded him to follow his body, do whatever makes you feel better, don’t fight it.

“Go lay down,” Mike said, wiping the tears of exertion from Jay’s lashes when he turned his back to the sink. “I’ll be there in a second.”

“No,” Jay said, “I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Then Jay wrapped his arms around Mike’s torso in a tight hug. Mike didn’t know how to take it; he had never seen Jay so readily affectionate. 

Usually Jay shied away from initiating contact or letting it be known what he needed at a given moment, especially if it made him look desperate or weak.

There had been a period of time at work when Mike had realized the whole reason Jay had been constantly putting his hand in his vicinity for the entire week and leaving it limp as a dead fish inches from him was because he wanted Mike to take it in his own. 

Once Mike realized this, he granted Jay’s silent wish and was so moved by the awkward proposition that he pulled Jay into his lap right there at work and kissed his knuckles and his palm and his wrist and Jay had just sighed in gratification. 

Now, Mike could feel just how much Jay needed him. His fingers twitched at the back of his ribs. He face pushed at his chest. He clung in search of Mike’s warmth and doting attention and Mike gladly offered it with his arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

Mike gripped the back of his neck and squeezed the right cords of muscle there. 

Jay’s head lolled. His lips parted.

“Feel good?”

“_ Yeah.” _

“Mm, sore here too?” Mike said as he rubbed at his shoulders. 

“Y- Yes, _ please _.”

Mike’s hands slid once up and down his back before focusing in on his shoulders. He gently pressed into the knots of muscle there with his thumbs, rotating in small circles and trying to loosen him up. 

Jay practically growled as he rolled Mike’s hands off of him. “Don’t touch my shoulders.”

“What?” Mike said, surprised. “You want me to touch you, then you don’t want me to touch you. I don’t know what to do.”

“Do it right.”

“I’m trying!”

Jay smiled then, his expression of irritation melting away into one of gentle softness. “I know you are. Thank you.”

Mike sighed through his nose. Jay was giving him emotional whiplash.

It was too easy to give into him though. His little outburst did nothing to deter Mike from bending his head down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. And when Jay looked up at him, it was clear that was the right way to touch him, that was what he needed right now. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Jay shook his head, whined impatiently when the action made it so his lips brushed against Mike’s. “I’ll make you something greasy.”

Jay swayed on his feet, then planted his face in Mike’s bicep. He only pressed closer when Mike kissed the top of his head. 

Mike helped Jay up onto the counter and pulled out a pan from the cupboard and some premium breakfast meats from the refrigerator.

Jay was quiet as Mike cooked, perhaps lost in thought. He kept himself busy by stroking his fingers through Mike’s hair as he worried over the skillet. He was overdue for a haircut but Jay didn’t seem to mind as he swirled the slightly longer pieces around his index finger.

“Are you almost done?” Jay asked

“Yeah.”

“I’m tired.”

“Go lay down. I’ll bring it to you.”

“Stop doing that,” Jay snapped. 

Mike blinked. “Doing what?”

“Being sweet.”

“I’m not being ‘sweet.’ I’m being… kind.”

“You’re never kind.”

“Then what is this? I’m just doing this for shits and giggles?”

“You’re doing it for the same reason you do everything else. Praise and recognition.”

“Like I need that from you.”

Jay clapped his hands together mockingly, then winced from the sound. “Good for you, Mike. My fucking hero.”

He wanted to drive Mike away, Mike knew this. He was particularly moody whenever he was hungover, prone to intense mood swings as his comfort waned. But even outside of being hungover, Jay had the tendency to flip his attitude once it became obvious that he had given in to his feelings.

It was embarrassment, and Mike could never understand why Jay attempted to lash out because it never was intimidating, quite the opposite. Jay appeared nervous and scared and small whenever he did this, refusing eye contact as he swallowed too hard. 

So Mike, ever the seasoned veteran to the war of Jay’s temperament, didn’t storm out the door but came closer. He left the meat to cook as he stepped to the side and positioned himself between Jay’s legs, resting his hands on his thighs, of which quivered for him. 

“Why are you doing this?” Mike whispered up at him. “I just want to give you what you want but you make it so hard.”

Jay peeked at him from where he was looking over at the living room. He melted as he met Mike’s eyes, turning toward him and running a hand through Mike’s hair adoringly. “I don’t want anyone pitying me.”

“You call me over and what, you want me to just stand in the corner and watch you be miserable? Tell me what you want, Jay, and I’ll do it.”

Jay tilted his head as he looked down at him, vulnerability shimmering wetly in his eyes. “I want you.”

“Shh, I’m almost done. Let me feed you, and then we’ll lay down.”

Mike pressed a kiss to the center of Jay’s chest, and while Mike was the more openly affectionate one of the two, this felt like a whole new level of intimacy.

It was careful and quiet and patient and forgiving and yearned for understanding. 

This might have been love.

Mike felt love as he flipped the popping bacon. Cooking for Jay felt suspiciously like courting him. Like Mike was some warrior from an ancient time hunting and cooking his kill only to cut the best pieces from the beast’s haunches and offer it to the one who had his heart and who he wished to marry. Jay brought out the most primal desires from Mike’s lizard brain, like the need to protect him, to feed him, to put weight on him, all of it his subconscious’ effort to keep his love satisfied and prepare him for carrying his baby.

That was all a far away fantasy but sometimes it felt too real. It felt like if they weren’t careful, they’d wake with their ring fingers wrapped with a single gold band promising their eternal commitment.

But didn’t he want that? Hadn’t Mike been secretly hoping for that all these years?

He turned off the stove. The bacon and sausage cooled in the skillet. Jay shot down the suggestion of a plate and instead parted his lips for Mike to slip pieces of breakfast into with his bare fingers. Jay licked the traces of grease from the tips of his fingers. 

“You scare me,” Jay whispered. 

“I don’t want to scare you.”

Jay smiled. “How can you not?”

Jay took his hand, pressed a kiss to the bridge of his palm with the same tenderness as if it were his lips.

“You scare me too.”

“I know.” Jay kept Mike’s hand by his face, leaned his cheek against it. He smirked, though something sad tugged at his mouth. “Sometimes you look terrified.”

Mike had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from admitting that yes, at times he was terrified, terrified of the possibility that Jay would swear off of love and affection forever, that he would leave him without so much as a goodbye, that he’d forget Mike and whatever this was that they had.

Mike tilted Jay’s face up with two fingers under his chin. Their lips slotted together perfectly.

“You taste like bacon.”

He cackled when Jay smacked his arm, rightfully so.

“I like bacon.” Mike smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jay’s waist, pulling him closer to him, his thighs spreading a little more on either side of him. “C’mere.”

Mike pressed small kisses to the corner of his mouth. Jay tried his best to look mad but then his eyes were drooping and he was turning his face toward Mike and he held Mike’s cheek as their lips connected again.

They only stopped to relocate to the living room. It had never looked cozier as the rain clouds outside had cast a blue-gray shade through the drawn curtains. Jay turned on the TV and resumed the movie paused on it.

“The VVitch,” Mike said, emphasizing the ‘v’s. “You look a little like Black Phillip.”

“What?” Jay said, amusement trickling into his voice. “How?”

Mike tugged at Jay’s sweatshirt as soon as he was in reaching distance.

“Just because I’m wearing black?”

“Well, the horns too.”

Jay gasped and Mike laughed and then they were leaning against each other where they sat on the couch. 

The movie was mostly background noise as they were both distracted. Mike, distracted by Jay, and Jay, distracted by finding the right position to lounge for however long they decided to sit here, most likely the rest of the day and entire night. 

Jay was a little fidgety until finally he settled with his head in Mike’s lap. Even through the denim of his pants, Mike could feel he was just on the side of too warm.

“Feeling a little hot?”

“Mm…”

And though Jay was prickly when feeling groggy and sick, he somehow was simultaneously affectionate and soft. He turned his head away from the television. The tip of his nose brushed the button of Mike’s pants.

Mike watched him curiously, waiting to see what he’d do. He brushed a hand through Jay’s messy hair and that’s when Jay’s eyes fell shut, eyelashes fanning over his splotchy cheeks. A second later and he drug the flat of his tongue against the denim over Mike’s hardening cock, nibbled at the metal teeth of his zipper.

“So this is why you called me.”

Jay actually made a noise like a growl, defiant and irritated. “No,” he said. “Not entirely.”

Mike smiled, his cock filling at the thought of Jay needing him in more ways than one upon waking up this morning. “You want it, Jay? You want that big dick in your mouth?”

Jay huffed, eyebrows tilted upward in a pathetic expression of raw desire. Mike trailed his thumb over his bottom lip, smirked when he felt it was slick. 

He was drooling for it. 

Mike’s finger slid easily into his mouth. Jay’s velvet tongue was wet and searing under his thumb. Jay wrapped his lips around the intrusion, tongue swirling around it before adding a tight suction that made Mike groan. 

“You need it so bad, don’t you? I’ll give you what you need.”

Mike pulled his finger out of Jay’s mouth and wiped it on his shoulder. He pulled Jay’s hood up over his head, rested his hand on Jay’s covered head. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, admittedly a little too slow.

But Jay was patient, not at all moving eagerly as he kissed the back of Mike’s slow moving hand. The action gnawed at Mike’s heart as it felt like this was more than just Jay wanting to suck him off but more about being close to him.

Jay mouthed at him through his underwear. The heat of his breath fanned through the article of clothing, causing the bulge under his open mouth to twitch. He closed his lips around the head through his boxers and sucked at it.

“There you go,” Mike murmured, nearly breathless. “You want it in your mouth?”

Jay made a squeaky ‘_ mmhm _’ sound against him. Mike pulled down his boxers just under his balls. 

Mike shivered against the cool air on his dick. There had been a time he had been somewhat embarrassed, at the very least cautious, to show Jay his dick. Girlfriends in the past had told him it looked monstrous at certain angles, and they really meant most angles but they were just being nice. 

Two of them hadn’t even put it in their mouth. 

Mike didn’t blame them. 

But Jay didn’t blanch at all when he was face to face with it. Even now that the head had turned a deep red bordering on a ruddy purple and the vein on the side protruded intimidatingly.

Jay kissed gently at the spongy skin of the glans before trailing his nose down the shaft, stopping only to flick his tongue from left to right over the throbbing pulse. 

Mike watched through hooded eyes as Jay worshipped him. And any other time, Jay would have refused to allow himself this but now he went after what he wanted.

He sunk his nose deep into the curls at the base of his dick. He breathed deeply where Mike’s smell was the highest concentrated. He licked at the hair a few times, dipped his tongue into the slight crease of where pelvis met shaft, breathing a hot and humid breath against the skin. 

Mike slid his hand into the dark of Jay’s hood and threaded his fingers in his hair. He trailed them down the back of his neck and squeeze at the tight muscles there. Jay groaned in satisfaction and gave a languid lick of his tongue through his pubes.

And Jay might have triggered something in Mike’s lizard brain, but Jay was no better.

Mike had noticed Jay breathing in deeply against the sleeves and shoulders whenever Mike let him borrow his hoodies, or even when Mike was above him, rolling his erection smoothly into him, how Jay would press his face to Mike’s and breathe deeply against his sweaty jaw, his throat. 

Like that one time his building’s washing machine broke and he had to borrow Jay’s, meaning Jay had ended up doing his laundry for a weekend. Mike would have rather he didn’t but Jay insisted after seeing the state of his pants and shirts, either ripped or nearly faded beyond repair. He shooed Mike away before he did any further damage. 

Mike had gone to get them some soda from the vending machine down the hall when he stopped in the doorway upon his return, struck by the sight of Jay holding one of his dirty shirts up to his nose and breathing it in. 

He had yet to tell Jay he had actually shuffled silently backwards in the hall and walked a bit louder. When he had entered the room again, Jay was empty-handed and flushed in the face. 

“Why’re you hard?” Mike smirked as Jay sidled up to him on the laundry room sofa. “What happened?”

But Jay hadn’t stopped to answer, had just licked inside of his mouth like he was chasing after something, taking more than a taste but devouring him.

That night Jay had curled up against him in Mike’s bed, face positioned near the crease of his armpit, fingers under the waistband of Mike’s boxers threaded through his pubic hair and holding almost too tightly.

Mike never thought a neat freak and borderline germaphobe like Jay would tolerate his disgustingness, but maybe Mike being disgusting was the whole point. 

They balanced each other out like that. 

Jay kissed the head of his dick once more before taking it into his mouth. Slowly, he bobbed his head once, twice, before settling with his lips wrapped tightly around the base of his shaft.

Jay’s tongue worked against the shaft but he was otherwise immobile as he simply held Mike’s cock in his mouth. Mike struggled to keep his breath even as he watched Jay with his hood up and his cheeks flushed, looking like the Grim Reaper pre-mortem.

Then Jay sucked hard twice in quick succession and Mike’s hips bucked forward, his dick sliding across Jay’s too hot tongue and deeper into his throat. The head flirted with Jay’s uvula, and upon remembering his manners and regaining his composure, Mike pulled back so he could rest on his tongue again.

Jay gripped Mike’s hip, breath a bit faster through his nostrils, sounding excited. 

He sucked twice again. Mike hesitated but then Jay sucked twice again and the suction was too good and Mike slid in again.

It was wordless the way they managed to read each other’s needs. 

“Pull yourself out.”

Jay ran his hand down his throat, down his chest. He hooked a finger into his waistband. His erection popped free, falling onto the soft black material of his sweatshirt, the fabric under the pink head immediately darkening where it drooled precum. 

Where Mike was longer and thicker, Jay leaked enough for the two of them. Mike’s dick would be a little dewy at best, but Jay got half a chub and he was already ruining the front of his boxer briefs. 

It was just another thing Mike found endearing about him. 

“Play with yourself, Jay.”

Jay used the very tip of his index finger and languidly swirled it around the dripping head of his cock. He refused himself any more friction, more interested in teasing himself than getting off.

“You know what that means. Why you’re so wet.” Jay looked up at him, already looking strung out and delirious. “It means your balls are too full and there’s nowhere for it to go. It’s gotta come out.”

Jay whined, his knees twitching together. 

“Shh, hey, hey. I’ll take care of you.” Mike placed a hand on his knee. “C’mon, show me.”

He parted his legs once again. Precum seeped from his slit and crawled down his shaft. It clumped his dirty blonde pubes together in dark curls, causing a sticky sheen on the inside of his thighs. 

Mike swiped his fingers across the head of Jay’s cock and coated his fingers with it. He reached down like he had so many times in the past and circled his rim. Jay hummed around him. 

“We gotta get it out, Jay. That’s why you’re so pissy all the time; ‘cause you’re backed up.”

He slipped a finger inside of him, and while Jay always insisted he could handle more after all their time together, Mike never began with more than one. 

There had been a night when Jay had been desperate and in a rush to get off after a day of particular boredom and horniness. He had asked, begged, for Mike to go harder, for him to start with two fingers if he had to start with fingers at all and Mike had hesitantly obliged him. 

He had watched Jay’s back and shoulders ripple tightly which caused him to pause. Jay had demanded he go on and when Mike added a third finger faster and with less lube than he would have preferred, Jay gasped a sob sounding of deep discomfort.

Immediately, Mike snatched his fingers out of him and flipped him over. He dove down on Jay with his arms around him, his lips pressed against his temple, murmuring an endless stream of soothing words. 

Jay’s squirming beneath him had stopped once he heard the shaking of Mike’s voice as he murmured his frantic reassurance. Jay stroked the hair at the back of his head and whispered to him softly, “I’m okay, Mike. You didn’t hurt me. Look at me. Look, I’m fine.”

Despite the way the night had started, they ended up having some of the most tender sex they had ever managed. It was slow and careful, their lips moving together as they embraced and when Jay had gasped for more, Mike had slid deeper until there were tears in Jay’s eyes and Mike had kissed them away.

Mike hooked his finger up inside him and felt the slight bump of his prostate. Yet another bead of precum swelled at Jay’s tip as Mike swirled around his prostate and the second he pressed against it, that one bead turned to a short gush of clear, sticky fluid dangling from his deep red dickhead. 

“There you go,” Mike praised.

Jay breathed in and out of his nose deeply as he held Mike in his mouth and throat. He looked placid finally after being so uncomfortable. Mike was glad he could offer him the relief, whatever kind that may be. 

“You gonna fall asleep like that?”

Jay swallowed around his dick, plump lips tightening before relaxing. 

“Fuck, Jay. You’re… _ fuck. _Are you close?”

Jay made a humiliated whine deep down in his throat. His finger quickened around his dick as he brought his lips up and back down on Mike’s. His throat spasmed around the dickhead prodding the back wall of his throat and Mike had to clench the cushion under him to keep from roughly fucking his mouth.

“Jesus, Jay. Pull off if you need to. Like. Don’t puke on my dick.”

Jay laughed around him and it was the best thing Mike had ever felt. 

Mike threaded both hands in his hair, and never mind his dick, hot and twitching in Jay’s mouth; he suddenly felt the need to slow down.

He stroked Jay’s hair, massaged his scalp, his neck, his shoulders, trailed two fingers along the outline of his dick through Jay’s cheek.

Mike wanted them to do this forever. Not _ this _, well, if Jay wanted to, that’d be great, though what would a life with a dick constantly in his mouth entail? They would figure it out together, Mike was sure.

No, Mike wanted this, this closeness, this intimacy, these feelings between them for the rest of his life. He wanted to be there for Jay every day, wanted him in every way and any way Jay wanted him.

Mike had never considered himself an inherently happy person, but Jay proved him wrong. He smiled more, laughed louder, wanted to be a better person for Jay, though not anyone else. 

Three words were on the tip of Mike’s tongue but he didn’t dare say them just yet. There would be time later for that, but for now, Mike focused on Jay, around him, on him, close and warm.

Jay stayed like that for almost an hour or until the end of the movie, his lips tight around Mike, his Adam’s Apple bobbing, his tongue sliding wet and hot back and forth against the rod of hard flesh in his mouth. Every now and then he’d twitch awake from dozing or from wherever he was going deep in his mind, and he would suck twice and Mike would answer with a warm hand stroking his cheek and a single, smooth thrust down his throat and Jay would exhale through his nose in satisfaction. 

“Jay,” Mike said as the credits rolled. “Jay, I’m gonna cum.”

And Jay looked up at him from under his lashes and sucked harder and Mike huddled protectively over him, fingers stroking through his hair and whispering strangled praise to him through panted breath until finally Mike unloaded rope after rope of cum down his throat. 

Mike took Jay’s prick in his hand and tugged him to hot completion in less than four strokes. It spattered onto his sweatshirt but they left it as they both caught their breath. 

“Feeling better?” Mike tried.

Jay laughed. “Yeah. Tired.”

Mike grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa as Jay shed himself of his ruined sweatshirt. He wiped his mouth with the clean bit, the precum from his crotch, then the saliva and semen from Mike’s. 

Mike made an appreciative noise that had Jay brushing his lips against his flaccid cock before tucking him back into his pants and zipping them up.

They laid down on the couch together, Jay plastered against his front, shivery even though he was still warm. Mike wrapped the blanket around the both of them, television forgotten, the only sound being their breath and the rain against the window.

“Jaw hurts,” Jay mumbled sleepily as he nuzzled his face against Mike’s chest. 

“No shit,” Mike said, sounding sympathetic. 

He circled his thumb over the joint of Jay’s jaw soothingly, and when they kissed, Jay tasted like him, but Mike didn’t say.


End file.
